BIKER MICE FROM MARS: THE INTOCABLES
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Este es un conssover de LOS MOTORATONES DE MARTE Y LOS INTOCABLES, planteando a estos personajes en el Chicago de la prohibicion, y estara basandoce en la serie original de los 90s, y con algunos cambios a los hechos reales.


Chicago 3 de Agosto de 1931.

La noche se aprecia tranquila, considerando que es una de esas con escasa luz lunar. En las bodegas había movimiento, ya que un camión se preparaba para trasportar un embarque de una de estas, lo que no sospechaban los trabajadores es que dentro de poco, esta tranquilidad se vería bruscamente interrumpida…en frente se encontraba estacionado un camión aparentemente vació, ya que resguardados por la oscuridad, sus ocupantes vigilaban todos sus movimientos… en el interior de la cabina se escucho un leve bostezo…

-vaya…aparentemente ya se dignan en hacer acto de presencia, yo creía que nos habían plantado-observo uno de los ocupantes de la cabina.

-¿sabes que hora es?-le pregunta su acompañante en el asiento del conductor.

-no se… esta muy oscuro y no distingo mi reloj…oye hermano…-le dice a un tercero que se encontraba en la parte trasera con la carga-…checa eso.

-¡oye…ya me agarraron de su sereno!*¿Por qué yo?

-¡Porque nadie vera tu encendedor allá atrás-observo el conductor-…por eso!

Atrás estaba mas oscuro, lo único que alumbraba era la débil luz filtrándose por una pequeña ventanilla y la tintineante llama de un cigarro. Aquel saco del bolsillo de su saco un reloj y un encendedor, el cual utilizo para poder apreciar las manecillas; mientras contemplaba la posición de estas, la pequeña llama producía un fascinante reflejo rubí en sus ojos y la débil luz naranja se reflejaba en la argenta mascara que cubre el lado derecho de su rostro. Entonces el dijo simulando a un sereno.

-¡las 2:48 y las chicas y yo nos estamos aburriendo! No... En serio…hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo ¿cuando empezamos la fiesta?

-ya escuchaste al Jefe, no podemos hacer nada hasta que comprobemos que estos son lo que nos informaron-dijo el copiloto

-además ya sabes como se pone cada vez que tu haces una de las tuyas-dijo el conductor sonando sermoneador.

-¡ni que me tuviera agarrado de las bolas!¡en verdad ese Elliot es una punzada en el culo!-dijo dejando escapar una enorme bocanada de humo.

-será una punzada en el culo, pero es también nuestro mejor contacto en la Tierra-dijo el conductor tomando café frió- en verdad…como quisiera poder calentar esto…

-y yo un cigarro…oye… ¿por que no invitas?-dijo el copiloto a su compañero de atrás…la respuesta que asomo la mano, hizo la seña del dedo mientras lo escuchaba riéndose atrás, ante esto empujo la mano mientras sonreía y decía- ¡no seas vulgar!

-¡En verdad nos estamos aburriendo aquí atrás! ¡Verdad amor! "¡si!"-Comenzó a decir en tono afeminado-"¿Cuándo me vas a sacar a pasear y a bailar?" ¡Pronto amor..Pronto! pero mientras ¡dame un poco de tu calor, Rojita!

-¡jejejejeje!-reía levemente el copiloto.

-"¡Oh…oh…Vinn…aaaaah!" ¡Si…Oh si!-decía el de atrás ya montado en su "Rojita"

-¡De plano te perdimos hermano!-observo burlonamente el copiloto-¡solo dile a mi amor que espere por mi! ¡Y tu no te vayas a propasar con ella!

-¡Ya compórtense par de loco!-dijo el conductor, mientras trataba de disimular la risa que le provocaban las payasadas de sus compañeros- recuérdenlo… estamos en medio de una investigación poli…pol…jajajaja-ya no pudo disimular mas-¡Querida, solo aguanta al loquito de allá atrás!

Chicago 3 de Agosto de 1931 (Diez minutos después)

-Apare3ntemente estancando muestras de vida allá adentro…hermano…tu que ves mejor ¿Qué hacen?

-Veo que están sacando algo…es un diablito**con unas cajas en el…eeh…necesito enfocarlos mejor…

-Ay vamos…dilo de una vez…no te creo eso de "Necesito enfocarlos mejor"-dijo el impaciente de atrás.

-Pues…

-lo son verdad –lo dijo en un tono tétrico, mientras que se disponía a apagar su cigarro con la yema de sus dedos.

-Apágalo bien-le dijo el copiloto-sabes como le enfada a ella que los bolsillos tengan perforaciones de quemaduras de cigarrillos, eso es de gente vulgar.

-Será vulgar…pero no desperdiciaría un cigarrillo…mucho menos en estos días.

-¿Si son?-pregunta el copiloto al conductor

-Si…lo acabo de confirmar-contesto dejando caer un poco los lentes verdes que cubren la mayoría del tiempo sus ojos, dejando al descubierto el brillo rojo fuego de estos.

-Ya era hora-sonrió ladinamente el copiloto mientras que de su único ojo irradiaba un rabioso destello rojo sangre-me hicieron esperar demasiado.

-A mi también…OK hermanos… ya saben lo…-lo interrumpió el rugir de una maquina

-¡Yyaaahooooooo!-grito el ratón de atrás, mientras que el y su corcel de acero salían disparados de su lugar, se había quitado su corbata y se la había puesto de cita en la cabeza, los extremos se asomaban por debajo de su casco rojo y plateado y volaban mientras que el loco ratón blanco se precipitaba en contra de los gansters de la bodega.

-¡Vincent!-grito el ratón marrón mientas abandonaba su puesto frente al volante y salía del camión-¡no hagas idioteces!

-Ay…vamos…como si no lo conocieras… ¡para El esto es la gloria! desde que paso lo que tu ya sabes el perdió los pocos tornillos que le quedaban…-dijo el hartón gris mientras ponía su brazo izquierdo sobre el capote del camión.

-¡Vine! ¡solo no destruyas nada como la ultima vez!- Grito Thorttle

-¡Solo si me quedo con alguna!- grito Vinnie al momento de comenzar la balacera

Los tipos de la bodega al momento de ver al insolente moto-ratón sacaron sus rifles y pistolas, comenzando a disparar, pero la pericia de este loco suicida es tal que logra esquivar las balas de forma casi milagrosa.

-¡Ay por favor, de plano ustedes están muy verdes!-dijo esbozando una sonrisa ladina que permitía ver sus impecables dientes-¡Si yo fuera el atacado…-en ese instante saco un revolver de debajo su saco café; en un rápido movimiento derribo algunos matones , estuvo a punto de arroya a otros, pero lo mas sorprendente es que al que todavía estaba en pie le arrebato si carabina y le apunto a quemarropa –yo ya les hubiera disparado en medio de los ojos tres veces al hilo!

-¡Aaaaah…-el tipo estaba aterrado…sentía que este era su fin…incluso ver la sonrisa del ratón de la careta plateada no hacia mas que confirmarle a todas luces su inminente muerte.

-BOOOOOOM!

Vinnie habia gritado fingiendo el disparo ,para después echarse a reir desaforadamente, al darce cuenta que su desafortunada victima habia mojado sus propios pantalones, para posteriormente golpearlo con la cacha de su rebolver en la cabeza y hacerlo a un lado y volviendo a producir otro alarido como un salvaje grito de guerra, al momento de enfilarce al interior de la bodega. En el interior se podían escuchar los gritos y los disparos, era una guerra ahí adentro.

-¿Entramos?- inquirió Modo

- No… es muy pronto para ir a salvar a los pobres diablos.

**BIKER MICE FROM MARS: THE INTOCABLES**

Chicago 3 de Agosto de 1931.

La noche se aprecia tranquila, considerando que es una de esas con escasa luz lunar. En las bodegas había movimiento, ya que un camión se preparaba para trasportar un embarque de una de estas, lo que no sospechaban los trabajadores es que dentro de poco, esta tranquilidad se vería bruscamente interrumpida…en frente se encontraba estacionado un camión aparentemente vació, ya que resguardados por la oscuridad, sus ocupantes vigilaban todos sus movimientos… en el interior de la cabina se escucho un leve bostezo…

-vaya…aparentemente ya se dignan en hacer acto de presencia, yo creía que nos habían plantado-observo uno de los ocupantes de la cabina.

-¿sabes que hora es?-le pregunta su acompañante en el asiento del conductor.

-no se… esta muy oscuro y no distingo mi reloj…oye hermano…-le dice a un tercero que se encontraba en la parte trasera con la carga-…checa eso.

-¡oye…ya me agarraron de su sereno!*¿Por qué yo?

-¡Porque nadie vera tu encendedor allá atrás-observo el conductor-…por eso!

Atrás estaba mas oscuro, lo único que alumbraba era la débil luz filtrándose por una pequeña ventanilla y la tintineante llama de un cigarro. Aquel saco del bolsillo de su saco un reloj y un encendedor, el cual utilizo para poder apreciar las manecillas; mientras contemplaba la posición de estas, la pequeña llama producía un fascinante reflejo rubí en sus ojos y la débil luz naranja se reflejaba en la argenta mascara que cubre el lado derecho de su rostro. Entonces el dijo simulando a un sereno.

-¡las 2:48 y las chicas y yo nos estamos aburriendo! No... En serio…hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo ¿cuando empezamos la fiesta?

-ya escuchaste al Jefe, no podemos hacer nada hasta que comprobemos que estos son lo que nos informaron-dijo el copiloto

-además ya sabes como se pone cada vez que tu haces una de las tuyas-dijo el conductor sonando sermoneador.

-¡ni que me tuviera agarrado de las bolas!¡en verdad ese Elliot es una punzada en el culo!-dijo dejando escapar una enorme bocanada de humo.

-será una punzada en el culo, pero es también nuestro mejor contacto en la Tierra-dijo el conductor tomando café frió- en verdad…como quisiera poder calentar esto…

-y yo un cigarro…oye… ¿por que no invitas?-dijo el copiloto a su compañero de atrás…la respuesta que asomo la mano, hizo la seña del dedo mientras lo escuchaba riéndose atrás, ante esto empujo la mano mientras sonreía y decía- ¡no seas vulgar!

-¡En verdad nos estamos aburriendo aquí atrás! ¡Verdad amor! "¡si!"-Comenzó a decir en tono afeminado-"¿Cuándo me vas a sacar a pasear y a bailar?" ¡Pronto amor..Pronto! pero mientras ¡dame un poco de tu calor, Rojita!

-¡jejejejeje!-reía levemente el copiloto.

-"¡Oh…oh…Vinn…aaaaah!" ¡Si…Oh si!-decía el de atrás ya montado en su "Rojita"

-¡De plano te perdimos hermano!-observo burlonamente el copiloto-¡solo dile a mi amor que espere por mi! ¡Y tu no te vayas a propasar con ella!

-¡Ya compórtense par de loco!-dijo el conductor, mientras trataba de disimular la risa que le provocaban las payasadas de sus compañeros- recuérdenlo… estamos en medio de una investigación poli…pol…jajajaja-ya no pudo disimular mas-¡Querida, solo aguanta al loquito de allá atrás!

Chicago 3 de Agosto de 1931 (Diez minutos después)

-Apare3ntemente estancando muestras de vida allá adentro…hermano…tu que ves mejor ¿Qué hacen?

-Veo que están sacando algo…es un diablito**con unas cajas en el…eeh…necesito enfocarlos mejor…

-Ay vamos…dilo de una vez…no te creo eso de "Necesito enfocarlos mejor"-dijo el impaciente de atrás.

-Pues…

-lo son verdad –lo dijo en un tono tétrico, mientras que se disponía a apagar su cigarro con la yema de sus dedos.

-Apágalo bien-le dijo el copiloto-sabes como le enfada a ella que los bolsillos tengan perforaciones de quemaduras de cigarrillos, eso es de gente vulgar.

-Será vulgar…pero no desperdiciaría un cigarrillo…mucho menos en estos días.

-¿Si son?-pregunta el copiloto al conductor

-Si…lo acabo de confirmar-contesto dejando caer un poco los lentes verdes que cubren la mayoría del tiempo sus ojos, dejando al descubierto el brillo rojo fuego de estos.

-Ya era hora-sonrió ladinamente el copiloto mientras que de su único ojo irradiaba un rabioso destello rojo sangre-me hicieron esperar demasiado.

-A mi también…OK hermanos… ya saben lo…-lo interrumpió el rugir de una maquina

-¡Yyaaahooooooo!-grito el ratón de atrás, mientras que el y su corcel de acero salían disparados de su lugar, se había quitado su corbata y se la había puesto de cita en la cabeza, los extremos se asomaban por debajo de su casco rojo y plateado y volaban mientras que el loco ratón blanco se precipitaba en contra de los gansters de la bodega.

-¡Vincent!-grito el ratón marrón mientas abandonaba su puesto frente al volante y salía del camión-¡no hagas idioteces!

-Ay…vamos…como si no lo conocieras… ¡para El esto es la gloria! desde que paso lo que tu ya sabes el perdió los pocos tornillos que le quedaban…-dijo el hartón gris mientras ponía su brazo izquierdo sobre el capote del camión.

-¡Vine! ¡solo no destruyas nada como la ultima vez!- Grito Thorttle

-¡Solo si me quedo con alguna!- grito Vinnie al momento de comenzar la balacera

Los tipos de la bodega al momento de ver al insolente moto-ratón sacaron sus rifles y pistolas, comenzando a disparar, pero la pericia de este loco suicida es tal que logra esquivar las balas de forma casi milagrosa.

-¡Ay por favor, de plano ustedes están muy verdes!-dijo esbozando una sonrisa ladina que permitía ver sus impecables dientes-¡Si yo fuera el atacado…-en ese instante saco un revolver de debajo su saco café; en un rápido movimiento derribo algunos matones , estuvo a punto de arroya a otros, pero lo mas sorprendente es que al que todavía estaba en pie le arrebato si carabina y le apunto a quemarropa –yo ya les hubiera disparado en medio de los ojos tres veces al hilo!

-¡Aaaaah…-el tipo estaba aterrado…sentía que este era su fin…incluso ver la sonrisa del ratón de la careta plateada no hacia mas que confirmarle a todas luces su inminente muerte.

-BOOOOOOM!

Vinnie habia gritado fingiendo el disparo ,para después echarse a reir desaforadamente, al darce cuenta que su desafortunada victima habia mojado sus propios pantalones, para posteriormente golpearlo con la cacha de su rebolver en la cabeza y hacerlo a un lado y volviendo a producir otro alarido como un salvaje grito de guerra, al momento de enfilarce al interior de la bodega. En el interior se podían escuchar los gritos y los disparos, era una guerra ahí adentro.

-¿Entramos?- inquirió Modo

- No… es muy pronto para ir a salvar a los pobres diablos.

**BIKER MICE FROM MARS: THE INTOCABLES**


End file.
